voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Ron Seigfried
Ron "Vor" Seigfried is the second son of Jason Seigfried, and one of Varrenholm's Unknown Soldiers. He was born in 36 AE in Fallnavor, but moved to Mynyyd when it was founded alongwith the rest of his family. He lived a relatively dull life in Voldrania, simply working odd jobs, and trying very hard to be better than his older brother, Reginald, in some way. History Voldrania Life From the time he was 16, Ron did a little of everything, from the odd jobs his brother didn't pick up, to fishing, to cleaning people's houses. He lived in the shadow of his older brother, who was considered to be a saint among the community. Because of this, Ron always tried very hard to try and be better than Reginald in SOME way. He never achieved this, however, as he "died" during the fall of Voldrania. When escaping from Mynyyd, he watched a ghast grab his mother, and as he ran to try and grab her, another ghast fireball struck the ground in front of his feet. He was blasted backwards several feet and crashed into a burning wall. His skin was severely burned, and he began to slowly die. After about an hour, as he started to lose consciousness, he felt a presence over him, and blacked out to a man injecting him with something. Second Life Ron woke up laying in a bed inside of a cave. His body was still burned, one of his eyes was gone, and his hair had turned white, but he was still very much alive. It was in this cave that he met the man who saved his life, a man who had forgotten his name long ago. He simply went by the name of Ebeb, which means "Ancient" in the language of his people, whom he had no memory of. Ebeb claimed that he had lived for nearly a thousand years, due to a disease which his masters had given him, a disease called Kysteric. Ron had survived because Ebeb had given him Kysteric as well, which effectively made Ron immortal. However, Ron had no memory of his past, or even his name. When he tried to remember his name, it popped up in his head, but Ron wrote it in front of him differently. For starters, he wrote it backwards, so it spelled out nor, but he had drawn the n upside down and very childishly. Eventually, he decided to call himself what he saw in his drawing, Vor. For the next 13 years, Ebeb trained Vor in the skills that he knew, which involved ways of manipulating your muscles to allow great flexibility; ways of spotting even the smallest details in the farthest places; and ways to blend in with the environment, and be hidden from nearly anything. Essentially, Ebeb trained Vor to become a master of stealth and perception. Along with those training methods, Vor was taught how to fight with a blade, and even ways of using his flexibility and perception to his advantage in combat. At the end of 73 AE, Ebeb died, claiming that his own kysteric had begun to waver after he gave Vor some of it. But before his death, he told Vor where the boats that had come from the same place he had found Vor went. For the next two years, Vor made his way to New Voldrania using a boat that Ebeb had left behind. By 75 AE, Vor had managed to arrive at the back wall of Zaescaes, who told him to leave. He simply sailed south, and landed in the Varrenholm region of Markkland. Here he befriended the region's Jarl, and was eventually introduced to the king, Jason Seigfried, his father. Of course, Vor had no memory of his father, and Jason did not recognize Ron due to his burns, nor did he have the knowledge that his son was still alive. Life in Varrenholm When Vor was introduced to Reginald, and he displayed his skills, Reginald invited Vor into the military. It wasnt long before Vor trained another man in the same skills that Ebeb had taught him. This began the branch of the military that came to be known as "The Unknown Soldiers," due to the fact that all of them wore masks, and never showed their faces to anyone. Vor quickly became recognized as the best soldier in the Varren military, and he was given great honours. His career truly began in 82 AE, when he was sent to Jados to aid one of their factions with their civil war. In Jados, Vor assisted the Hinterlands faction, and his exploits earned him the epithet "The Vanishing Swordsman." Within a year, Vor returned, announcing that the war had ended, and the faction he had been sent to support had wiped out the others. After returning from Jados, Vor began doing random assignments given to him by The Captain, with none of them being particularly noteworthy. However, towards the end of Y94, he was given a special assignment by king Reginald Seigfried involving Skal. He was sent to Skal to figure out what mysterious power had been found, and to deal with it in whatever way he saw fit. In the end, the power escaped, and Vor began to assist Anja Seigfried in repairing the damage that had been caused. Vor played a major roll in the Near Nether War in mid 95, having been part of the strike force that took down Calatan Morentius. A few months after the Near Nether War, Vor played a major roll in the Rise of Disaster. During the event, he challenged Tethris, along with his fellow Unknown Soldiers, but was unable to do any sizable damage. It was during this time that his right leg was cut off, and his artificial eye was destroyed. After the event, Vor regained all of his memories of Ron Seigfried, but ended up keeping this to himself. He did, however, take the now vacant spot as the captain of the Unknown Soldiers. With his retirement, Vor was given high honour and praises, as well as the title "Blade of the West." Appearance Before the fall of Voldrania, Ron was a tall, slim, handsome man. He had the trademark Seigfried crimson hair, as well as the uncommon Seigfried red eyes. After the fall of Voldrania, Vor's hair turned polar white, and his right eye was replaced with an artificial one. He also acquired many severe burns all over his body, prominently on his face. After becoming an unknown soldier, he had a large 1 tattooed on his back just opposite his naval. Abilities Extreme Reflexes As an Unknown Soldier, Vor has been trained to use his reflexes to their almost maximum capabilities. Because of this, he is able to see and react to most attacks thrown at him. Heightened Agility Vor has proven to be very agile, as well as very flexible. Coupled with his reflexes, Vor's agility makes him a very hard target to land a blow on. Enhanced Strength Vor has proven to have very high strength, despite his small build. Silent Step Mastery As an Unknown Soldier, Vor has extremely high stealth skills. He is able to walk without his footsteps making noise, and is able to move from cover to cover very quickly. Coupled with his agility and reflexes, Vor is extremely difficult to detect if he is trying to be stealthy. Swordplay Mastery Vor is the greatest swordplay user in Varrenholm, though Tov comes in as a close second. His preferred style is dual sword. Teleport Glyph Mastery As teleport glyphs were the one Vor chose to use in his combat regiment, he has acquired a lot of experience in their use, and is capable of teleporting to short range glyphs seemingly instantaneously. Equipment Unknown Soldier Stealth Suit As with all Unknown Soldiers, Vor wears an Unknown Soldier stealth suit when not in battle. The suit covers his entire body, and has a matching mask that covers his entire head. The fabric of the suit is enchanted to change colours at the will of the user, in order to aid them in stealth. In battle, Vor's armour is worn over his stealth outfit. Despair & Regret Vor's signature dual diamond swords, forged from the pieces of the blade Redemption. While Despair is simply a custom fitted diamond sword, Regret is slightly smaller and lighter, making it an ideal off-hand sword. Plate of the Ancients The custom made armour gifted to Vor by Ebeb shortly before the latter's death, Plate of the Ancients is an extremely old suit of metal armour that shows little signs of age or wear & tear. It was made to be heavy in important defensive spots, while light in less important spots. There is an odd level of balance between the spot, making the armour feel like an ordinary suit of medium armour. Teleport Knives Vor's carries several dozen knives with teleport glyphs on them while in combat, and his mastery over teleport Glyph Magic allows him to teleport to these knives almost instant, on the occasion that the knife isn't too far away, and he can see the glyph drawn on the hilt. Gazer Lens An artificial eye implanted into Vor's skull shortly after he was recovered by Ebeb, Vor's gazer lens carries several abilities. The eye itself was invented by the ancient Trikash Ockthain Krivos, and is designed to be able to see magical energy as well as ordinary vision. Due to recent developments, it is speculated by Vor that his particular eye is in fact a keeper relic cursed by the Keeper Silifis. Category:Characters Category:Varren